narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinai Uchiha
Kinai Uchiha (Uchiha Kinai ''うち'は キナイ'')'' '''''is the alleged twin sister of Itachi Uchiha and the elder sister of Sasuke Uchiha. She is a missing-nin from Konohagakure. She is currently Uchiha clan's only living female she is created by Shlok~ Wattpad. Background Kinai was created by Madara Uchiha, in an attempt for him to find a subordinate for enforcing his Eye Of the Moon plan into action after his death and also to revive him later. She was created by his own DNA and the DNA of Raiko Uchiha, so she is a blood relative to him. he did this, so she could have the advantage of the Uchiha clan's Sharingan. At first when Kinai was finally born, he thought of her as useless and not much help as he preferred a boy taking over the job and thus deemed Kinai as "a waste of time and effort". He left Kinai with Miktoto and Fugaku Uchiha at approximately the time when itachi was born by trapping them in a high-level genjutsu and making them believe she was their daughter. He would later order Obito(tobi) to bring her in when she reached nine years and train her further to see if she could be of any use. Kinai later grew up to be a skilled and acknowleged kunoichi under the guidance of various other skilled ninja. Being raised In the normal Uchiha household, she has a very close relationship with Itachi, Sasuke and Mikoto.However, she never liked Fugaku's ways and always blamed him for deeming her a distraction for itachi and sasuke Personality In the pre-naruto timeline and At a young age, Kinai had much of a sprightling personality and liked to play pranks a lot. This was put up until the age of five, when Fugaku told her in person that she had to stay isolated from Itachi and Sasuke, because she seemed like an "unbearable distraction" for them.he did this because he seemed to ahve noticed that she wasnt their child. this was a drastic change in her life, and she ended up being more serious and giving up on a cheerful persona. she stopped all the fun she had and was allowed to roam out of the house very scarcely so that sasuke or Itachi don't see her. she still maintained her determined nature. After meeting with Kakashi and training with him for a few weeks, she regained her self-confidence, but when Kakashi had to leave for ANBU, she was left all alone again. the next four years of her life, she was terribly teased by kids from other Uchiha households and was constantly called as "hated girl" which depressed her a lot. she grew very concious of her looks. After she had almost given out on all hope, she met Shisui who acted as a very dear friend and an elder brother to her and made her like she was before. he alwasy advised he to control her "dual" personality and always taught her that being good is a person's duty, so she could live easier. Kinai always had a liking to Shisui's ideas. At the age of nine, Kinai was sent a secret invite by Obito for further training, which she decided to accept for polishing her own skills and for building up a much more serious and concentrated personlaity as well as to escape fron the lonliness that was beginning to envelope her. In the Naruto timeline, she is shown to have a ignorant and pessimist attitude, but she is much more concentrated and determined than before, thanks to Obito. She still has a soft spot for Itachi and Sasuke but her main goal is to punish Itachi for betraying her. In the Naruto Shippuuden, Kinai seems to have grown a perfect enforcer personality. She is shown to have a "eternal" stern look on her face and is more confident in her talk and posture. She brings out her emotional side and cries freely upon the death of Itachi and after knowing his truth. Obito also said that Kinai had drastically changed since he met her when she was just nine. she had grown from a "tiny, idiotic girl" to a "true woman". he also says that she is still multi-layered on the inside and that her good side still remians, strong and dominant over the evil he built in her. Kakashi and Obito have often stated that apart from all the multi-facated issues, her regular and natural personality reminds them heavily of RIn. She does have a caring side as she always remained faithful and loved people like her brothers, obito, naruto and kushina. She wishes she could be of help to obito and wants to have a world where everyone stands equal and loved Appearance Abilities Part I Coming soon! Part II Coming soon! Road To Ninja Coming soon! Relationships Itachi Uchiha Qoutes (To naruto) "We live in a world with no hope and no justice. Your mother and father died protecting this world. And it is for the sake of your mother who truly cared for me that i am a part of this." (To kakashi ) you still treat me like a child? You would surely lose your life if you keep on playing with me. (To sasuke) you are the only family I have now. . And I would do all it takes to protect you.. I will be your new Itachi.. so please. .believe in me.. (To itachi) you never noticed me or acknowledged me.... The bond between us is now gone..... Just remember that my doors will always be closed for you..." (To itachi) not surprised. .. itachi ..the selfless shinobi from konoha.. and you had to keep me in the dark and die..why? Why did you? Trivia *Kinai means In-flight,she was named by Madara Uchiha. *Kinai's favourite foods are sprout lemon salad and apples,her least favourite are "anything too sweet". *Her hobby is learning new Genjutsu techniques, Composing tunes and spending time with Obito *Kinai wants to fight Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki *Her favourite phrases are "Equality" and "self-confidence" *Kinai is closest to Obito Uchiha and deeply loves her family *Kinai is the only surviving female of the Uchiha clan *Kinai has a similar personality to that of Sasuke Uchiha. Reference Category:DRAFT